The present invention relates to a round mesh weaving machine for the construction of fireplace spark arrester screening, fencing, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to a drive unit which may be utilized to drive such a machine, or which may have other applications as will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
In the prior art, there are many applications for round mesh woven products. One of the most commonplace is the spark arrester screening used to prevent sparks from being projected from a fireplace into an area in which they can cause injury or damage. Similarly, such woven wire products have been used as fencing, etc.
In the past, such products have been manufactured by machines which have required a plurality of power inputs to accomplish various tasks such as severing the coiled needle, positioning the needles, etc. Further, most of the prior art machines utilized bulky, expensive, and complex systems of gears, levers, etc., to accomplish all of the required tasks, making the machines prohibitively expensive and difficult to adjust and maintain.
There has therefore been generated a requirement to provide a round mesh weaving machine which will accomplish the production of such a product in a reliable manner and at a speed at least comparable to that of the prior art machines, while reducing the complexity and cost.